When The Dust Settles
by MajorCartooniac
Summary: It's been a while since Gaea has been defeated. Almost 20 years. In that time, the Prophecy Of Seven demi.s have settled down. But evil has not. One side wants power. The other; revnege. They'll do anything to achieve their goals. Joining forces, they realize that they can achieve both their goals. Only by teaming up too, can the heroes stand the slightest chance. T 4 mature stuff.


**Hello everyone! This is the reboot of "When The Dust Settles". I was unhappy with the story so far, and decided to re-write it. Don't worry! Everything from before is the same! Just a few tweaks, now that I've learned how a student exchange program really works. :3 Just a few things you will need to know before reading…:**

 **They're all going to the schools they go to in the show; Robin/Artemis to Gotham Academy (So will my OC's, you'll see why later), Kid Flash to Central City High School (please tell me if I'm wrong), M'gann/Connor to Happy Harbor High School, and Aqua Lad … he'll just hang out at the mountain :3.**

 **The plot will be going by the show primarily, but I will include things from the YJ wiki (I think it's actually the comics) as well, so if an unexpected event shows up, I will put a (**) next to something said or done that was from the wiki. If there is no (**), then it's from my imagination.**

 **In the PJO world, Gaea has been defeated for a while and it's been pretty quiet, monster-wise. Most of the characters from the PJO world have settled down with their (obvious) partners…**

 **I will only break canon pairings if enough people want me to pair up an OC with someone REALLY, REALLY badly. (I really like Spitfire and Supermartian)**

 **I do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners. I only own my OCs, to whom who have enjoyed either franchise, should be very easy to pick out.**

 **Gotham = NYC.**

 **So there's what you need to know, and you should keep these points in mind, as they are very im-** _ **point**_ **-ant. Geddit? No? Anyways, I bet you all want to get reading now…**

 **~)0(~**

Let me tell you, demigod high school is VERY different than normal high school. Well, they are similar in the way that we learn academic stuff like math, English, history (primarily, not the mortal kind), art, and got grades and stuff. It counted as a real school, and as long as the mortals were concerned, it was just a run-of-the-mill Californian high school/college a little ways off of Caldecott tunnel.

They couldn't be more wrong.

The students here were part-god, had 'Fighting Technique 101' classes, went against each other after school in war games, and very rarely, went on quests that more often than not had to do with 'saving the world'.

I am one of those students. My name is Alexis Jackson, but everyone calls me Alex. The closest people to me, my family, and family friends had, at one point or another, went to school here.

My parents, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase only attended here for the last year of high school and all of college. My older brother, Robert "Bob/Bobby" Jackson, and my younger brother, Ethan Jackson, currently attend the school with me. My best friends, Nick Zhang and Brandon Grace and I are all sophomores and have been here since… well, forever. Though this is a Roman-type school, my parents teach me Greek-style things to, which is what I prefer to use, while Brandon and Nick prefer Roman-type things. So the system is: 'Be Roman for the school time, and go to Camp Half Blood over the summer'.

Anyways, back to school. The teachers here are really cool, most of them are veterans that have been too scarred by quests to continue living in the barracks.

Today, me, my friends, my siblings and my friends' siblings were going to the school sparring grounds after school.

We gathered at my family's apartment, the usual meeting place.

 **~)0(~**

My elder brother hums in pleasure. "Okay. It's official. Once Grandma stops making her signature chocolate chip cookies, you're taking her place as the Jackson Blue Cookie Queen."

"What?" I look up from transferring the Jackson family's signature blue chocolate chip cookie to a wire cooling rack. I frown, seeing him talking with mouth open.

"My cookies are nowhere near as good as Grandma's." Temporarily abandoning the cookies, I take a napkin from the table. "Napkin." I say while slapping a napkin on his mouth, which comically stuck because of the melted chocolate ring around his lips.

I return to transferring the cookies, leaving a startled Bobby to un-dignifiedly clean his face. My younger brother, Ethan, snickers.

Smirking, I tell him off as well. "Ethan, you got batter on your nose." Ethan momentarily freezes, then rushes out of the small kitchen to the bathroom, leaving the half-licked-clean spatula on the kitchen counter.

After a few seconds, "Hey! Alex, I thought you were the better sibling." His voice rings out through the apartment.

I stifle a giggle at Bobby's appalled expression. "Why you little…" he growls. Bobby marches out of the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves as he leaves. I roll my eyes.

I hear a succession of noises: A terrified Ethan's yelp, two sets of thundering footsteps, a crash, yelling, and finally, uncontrolled giggles. Bobby must've used his signature "tickle attack".

I roll my eyes again.

That's when my friends and their siblings arrive. Oh boy.

They come in an oldest-to-youngest fashion, which I think is coincidental because if I know my friends right, I know that they couldn't organize their way out of a paper bag. The first person to come in is Derek, Brandon's sixteen year old brother who's best friends with Bobby. Derek has toned skin, messy dark hair, and a face and body that's all angles. Then, it's the two devils; Nick and Brandon, who are both fifteen like me.

Brandon looks like some kid in the running for Olympics, event: good looking supermodels with glasses. Considering that he got his looks from his parents, and his godly grandmother, it wasn't very surprising. Nick takes after his dad, except for his skin color, which is a medium kind of coffee-with-milk color, and his face, which takes after his mother.

After them, the youngest of them all comes skipping in; little Sophia, Nick's second littlest sister. His other sister, Danielle, is only two and stays at home. Sophia is a thin six year old, about three and a half-ish feet tall and the most adorable little girl with corkscrew curls pulled into pigtails. The image of a typical, sweet young girl must've originated from her.

She skips daintily around the mess of brothers, as they had tripped over my own siblings who had previously been wrestling on the floor by the door. I heartily laugh at their clumsiness and pick Sophia up once she skips over to me. She giggles,

"Can I have a cookie?" She looks up at me sweetly.

"Sure." I smile at her innocence. I sashay into the kitchen with Sophia on my hip, leaving the pile of boys to untangle themselves.

Eventually, they all make it to the kitchen and soon, everyone is munching on a blue cookie and sipping milk.

This is how it normally is before a practice session. We meet up at a designated family's house, most of the time the Jackson household, get geared up, and head out. It's always been like this. Our three families were so close we were practically a giant, single family.

Anyways, back to the present.

Derek is the first to speak. "So," he swallows a bite. "Chiron contacted me." At that, everyone snapped to attention. Even little Sophia landed her big eyes on her surrogate big brother. Chiron was like a grandfather to us, as we all practically grew up with him. But at the same time, we all knew that if Chiron contacted one of us, it had to about an important subject.

"What'd he say?" asked Bobby, my playful big brother turned serious.

"He says that he needs help bringing in more campers, as a lot of them nowadays don't even make it to camp. So he wants us to go into schools as an exchange program. He needs only three people, preferably in the same grade."

I nod, that's smart. With all three people in the same grade, we could watch out for each other and inspect the grade more carefully. Once we scope out the school, we can "convince" the half-blood to come back with us to Camp. But I'm slightly worried, any family we stay with could get really suspicious of us demigods, and if we stayed in a place for too long, we could potentially attract a ton of monsters. But we needed more campers…

"I think that the best choice of people for that is Brandon, Nick and me." I say. "We're all good fighters, and in the same year."

My friends nod from across the table. Derek nods as well. "That's what I had in mind, but I needed your a-o-kay for this." His gaze shifted from us three sophomores to the eldest in the room. Bobby. "And yours."

Since my mother was off supervising the construction of Poseidon's new game room—which her plan to redo it would take less than 600 years—with my father, who was there to keep her safe/from drowning.

Because of their infamous reputations as the some of the most legendary heroes of all time, monsters who still believed in Gaea tended to come after them blinded with revenge, and armed with the desperate hope that they could actually take down the famed Jacksons. Even though my parents can definitely take care of themselves individually, the monsters that attacked them usually required both of my parents to take care of the monster without any injuries to either person.

Since they were gone and occupied probably for a few more weeks, which they often did, Bobby was left in charge of what happened to the rest of the Jackson family, so what he said goes unless otherwise stated by someone with more jurisdiction than he. Which never happened.

Said elder brother looked to be deep in thought. Finally he broke the tension-building silence.

"Who will they be staying with?" At that I smiled. This meant that he was seriously contemplating letting me do the "not-really-an-exchange-program".

"Sally Jackson." Bobby nodded. Sally and Paul were the best choice. They were familiar with demigod business, and they might even enjoy seeing their grandchild and her friends. Her apartment was closely guarded with several spells that Percy had set up in case any monsters tried to get at him through his mother. So far, none had.

It was safe, reliable, and didn't need much explanation.

"Alright. You can go."

I silently cheered.

Then came the joy killer: "But you have to take Buck with you."

See, Buck is the satyr protector assigned to us Jackson kids. She also happens to be Coach Hedge's neice. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Coach is her idol and she takes after him. A lot. So imagine a female, skinner, 16-year old looking version of Coach Hedge and you have Buck.

"So… what school are we going to?" Internally I wanted a lesser known school, one that might not attract as much media if anything ever happened.

"Gotham Academy." Holy Hera.

 **~)0(~**

 **I know this is a bit short, but I really wanted to get this off my chest. Thank you guys for all the support from the earlier chapters and I hope that you like this version as well!**

" **See" you people next time,**

 **-MajorCartooniac**


End file.
